Backup
by DisguisedByWords
Summary: Cute mostly OCxOC but also Hayate and Himeno


Chapter 1: Sasame POV

"This is a lot to handle... I think we may need to call them in." Kei advised. "He's right. At this point, we're backed into a corner. As much as I don't want them involved in this mess, we're running out of options." Hayate said. "I don't know...this is really dangerous... what if she gets hurt?" I asked worriedly. "Who?" Himeno asked curiously. "We have a couple people as backup in case we have too much to handle. Thier names are Tomoyo, who is Hayate's younger brother, and is a magic knight rather than a leafe knight like us, and Risette, Sasame's younger sister, who is a legendary fairy. There are 5 legendary fairies and 10 fairies. The 10 royal fairies all are fairies of healing and light, and each of the 5 legendary fairies holds those abilities plus their very own element. They're exceedingly rare and quite powerful." Kei explained. "What's the difference between a leafe knight and a magic knight?" Himeno asked. "All knights hold one element and have the ability to Prète with some magical being. A leafe knight like us, can only Prète with the Pretear and nobody else." Hayate said. "That makes us the best!" Go exclaimed. "Tomoyo however can only Prète with a spell-caster or a fairy." Kei finished. "So Hayate does Tomoyo look like you?" Himeno asked. "Definitely. If Tomoyo had long hair like Hayate instead of short hair, and was taller and slightly more muscular, I couldn't possibly tell the two apart." Go said. "It's true. They really do look alike." I stated. "Do you look like Risette?" Himeno asked. "Well, in some ways yes. Many people say we have the same face, but she has darker gray eyes than me, and she doesn't wear glasses." I replied. "Don't forget she has SUPER long curly blonde hair, and she's just a bit shorter than you Himeno." Go said. "Rise is really pretty, but she's always sad." Shin said. "Yeah, she doesn't ever look happy, even when she smiles." Mannen said. Hajime nodded and replied, "And she's mute so she never talks." Hayate spoke up. "Actually that's not true. Rise is not mute, though it is true she never talks at all, and communicates only in hand gestures, emotions, and occasionally sign language. But she's perfectly capable of speaking. She just doesn't." "Sasame, why is that?" Himeno asked. "To be honest, I'm unsure myself..."She never was much of a talker...but on the rare occasion that she did talk, she spoke very little. Rise and I aren't very close... I wish she trusted me. she never has trusted me at all and I don't know why... "So what's Tomoyo like?" Himeno asked. "You sure do have a lot of questions." Hayate stated. "He's kind of a bad boy and is always trying to be dangerous and get a thrill out of things." He replied. "He's irresponsible, but he has a rather protective side that makes him quite the opponent. If he has something to fight for, he fights pretty well." Himeno nodded. I think she was trying to get an idea of what they were like. "I really want to meet them. Tomoyo sounds interesting and so does Risette." She said. "Alright. We'll call them in then." I said. This is either going to be a wonderful idea or a horrible one.

Himeno POV

We had already informed our backup of the situation and they were to be arriving soon. Before we knew it, a road of light appeared. Based on the fact that it was rainbow, we knew it was Tomoyo. He was about 5'10" and had scruffy raven hair and dark onyx eyes. He wore a V-Neck Black Shirt and Khaki Shorts and Black Vans and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Just looking at him kind of scared me a little. He seemed rather rebellious and like one of those "bad people" you don't talk to. "Hayate, is this the Pretear?" He asked nodding his head at me. "Yes, this is her." Hayate responded. "Ah. So this is the girl my brother fell in love with. Huh. You're pretty cute so I understand, but you aren't really my type." He said. I got really red after eating that. "Your type! Woah little boy! I'm not interested!" I shouted at him. "Who are you calling a little boy? I'm 16!" He shouted defensively. "We'll I'm 17 now. So HA." I said triumphantly. "Psht. Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. The guys were right though. He looks an awful lot like Hayate. "Tomoyo. Watch your attitude." Hayate scolded. Tomoyo just rolled his eyes. Just then another road of light appeared, but it wasn't a rainbow, so it couldn't be a knight. It had to be Risette. And sure enough, a beautiful girl who looked to be about as old as Tomoyo appeared. She had really long blonde hair and it was quite curly. But it looked pretty and flowy like the ocean. She was wearing a ruffley yellow shirt, black skinny jeans, and yellow sandals, and she had a small black bow in her hair. She had a shy smile and she seemed rather tired, or maybe she was sad...but her eyes seemed to be at loss for energy or something. But when I looked beside me, Tomoyo was blushing and his mouth was open too. I could've sworn he was going to start drooling. "Hello Rise. Was your trip safe?" Sasame asked. She nodded. Kei started laughing quietly and said "I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love." while looking right at Tomoyo. Suddenly, no longer in shock, Tomoyo walked over to Risette and said smoothly, "Why hello gorgeous. My name is Tomoyo, and you dont need to say your name cause its H-o-t-t Hott." He said scooting rather close to her. Risette looked a little shocked and blushed a little and then he blew in her ear, causing her to jump. "Tomoyo, quit harassing her. She's way out of your league." Hayate said. "I don't know Hayate" he said moving closer to her again. Then he said in her ear, "I think she likes it..." Causing Risette to blush and then walk away nervously. "Rise!" Shin shouted softly, running towards Risette with open arms, obviously wanting a hug. Risette smiled a small smile that seemed genuine, but was awful small and shy. She picked Shin up in her arms and he wrapped his arms around her neck. He giggled and hugged her. "We missed you Rise!" Rise smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Hajime ran up to her and hugged her leg and she kissed his head and smiled at him, and when Mannen hugged her she ruffled his hair and gave him a soft smile as well. "It's nice to see you Risette. I haven't seen you since you were crowned." Kei said. Risette placed Shin on the ground, nodded and bowed. "Risette, you got crowned?" Mannen said in awe. Risette nodded. "Geez..." I heard Tomoyo say. "What do you mean she was crowned?" I asked. "Each of the legendary fairies gets some sort of special object to symbolize their power, and it only appears when they transform. As they get more powerful, it goes from simple to extravagant. The lowest ranked fairy receives a medallion which is known as the medallion of respect. Who received the maedallion Risette?" Hayate asked. Risette made a motion that looked like she was pushing up imaginary glasses. "Demora? But she's so kind! and extremely powerful." Go said. "Then there's the Ring of might. Who received that?" Sasame asked. Risette made a wave with her arm. "Titania? I see. She really should've received a higher rank." Hayate said. "Who received the Golden Eye?" Risette pointed at the ground. "Telemitry? How'd she get the Golden eye and not Demora or Titania? I mean honestly..." Go said obviously ticked. "So who received the Millennium Scepter?" Mannen asked. "All that leaves is Juno, Mannen." Go said. "And you, little missy got the Tiara of Fate." Kei said. "SOMEBODY FILL ME IN!" I shouted. I was seriously fed up with being left out of the loop. Hayate then explained, "Demora is the fairy of Technology and Electricity. She was presented with the medallion of respect, Titania is the fairy of nature and water was awarded the Ring of Might, Telemitry, the fairy of hell and fire, received the Golden Eye, Juno, the fairy of heaven and light-" "And migranes. Good lord that woman sure is pretty but she's dumb as they come and she never. Stops. Talking." Go complained. "Anywho and she received the Millennium Scepter, and last but certainly not least, Risette was Crowned with the Tiara of Fate, which as she gets more powerful, will eventually turn into the Crown of Destiny." Hayate finished. "That means she's the best." Kei said. "Oh. Sasame you must be pretty proud of Risette," I said. Sasame said, "Of course!" But Risette shook her head. The other knights (except Sasame) saw her too. Why does she think he's not proud? Hmmmm...

And that's it for Chapter 1! What do you think? Review please! Thank you for reading and expect an update today or tomorrow!

Why am I always ~Disguised by words


End file.
